


Trapped

by wadorobu



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из 1000 вариантов знакомства Артура и мистера Имса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Оркестр со сцены разбрасывал в зал нестройные ряды нот, а чернокожая дива душевно шептала что-то в микрофон. Искушение джазом - это то, что любил Артур, а Кобб ненавидел, ему явно здесь не понравится. Стены песочного цвета, раскрашенные синим, красным и зеленым софитами, темные углы, в которых удобно целоваться и заключать не совсем законные сделки, тихий гул голосов и навязчивое звяканье бокалов у стойки бара. В "Лагуне" ничего не менялось годами, даже десятилетиями. Артуру, казалось, что он забыл, но оказалось, что помнил - голубоватые салфетки с пальмами, белые коробки спичек и легкий запах ментола в туалете.  
Особенно запомнилось и вызывало ненависть последнее. С детства и по сей день он не любил ментоловые конфеты, они вызывали тошноту и воспоминания о том, что он старательно забыл наяву, но что всегда возвращалось во снах. Но не сегодня. Сегодня они на работе.  
Анэтт пришла без семи одиннадцать. Ни минутой позже, как обычно. Серебристо-черное платье, короткая шапка волнистых черных волос и бело-розовая помада. В нижнем белье и духах она не нуждалась. Бармен привычно плеснул виски в низкий бокал и толкнул его к ней через стойку. Анэтт сделала глоток и облизнула губы. Артур усмехнулся, протягивая ей конверт.  
\- Ты всегда так предсказуем. Дела, дела, дела... - Она легла на стойку грудью и состроила ему презрительную гримасу. - Дела сначала, деньги потом, я - никогда.  
\- Ты хороший архитектор, Анэтт, но ты слишком много пьешь. - Артур поправил свой кофейного цвета жилет и манжеты бежевой рубашки, вставая. - Алкоголь мешает ясности разума, а нам нужны прямые улицы и хорошие лабиринты. Собираемся после двенадцати в бильярдной.  
Анэтт хмыкнула и прикончила содержимое бокала одним глотком.  
\- Не переживай, малыш, я буду в форме и вы получите свой город мечты. - Она почти сползла с высокого барного табурета и ухватилась за плечи Артура, чтобы не упасть. - Ты стал таким красивым, мой мальчик. Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Анэтт скользнула холодной ладонью по его щеке. Усмехнулась. Она была разочарована. Артур не спешил отвечать. В их отношениях многое строилось на этом. Один задавал вопросы, а второй никогда не отвечал. Не важно был ли это вопрос "Сколько времени?" или "Ты меня любишь?". Всё в их жизни было риторическим.  
Кобба он нашел уже на месте. Напарник сидел в глубоком кресле, наклоняясь вперед, и переключал каналы старого черно-белого телевизора. Но все попытки найти что-то новое были тщетны, каждая новая частота передавала Фрэнка Меррилла, который неправдоподобно убеждал всех, что он Повелитель Обезьян в экранизации "Тигр Тарзан" 1929 года. Любимая экранизация Анэтт, она будет в восторге.  
Толкнув пару шаров по зеленому сукну бильярдного стола, Артур подошел к Коббу и сел во второе кресло. На столике между ними стояла початая бутылка коньяка и лежал серебристый кейс. Плеснув янтарной жидкости себе в стакан, Артур однако пить не стал - должен же хоть кто-то сегодня сохранить рассудок.  
Анэтт и клиент появились ровно в полночь. Она шла, мягко покачивая округлыми бедрами и стуча по паркету каблуками, клиент нервно поправлял часы на руке.  
\- Мистер Грин? - Кобб поднялся им навстречу и обменялся с мужчиной рукопожатиями. На Анэтт он даже не взглянул - она была частью команды, а значит частью целого механизма, где каждый винтик вертелся быстро и отлажено. У них было отличное масло для поддержания механизма в исправности - снотворное.  
\- Мистер Кобб. Надеюсь я не пожалею о своем согласии.  
\- Уверен, после этого сеанса вы, наконец, избавитесь от этой навязчивой идеи, как только мы поможем вам вспомнить.  
Грин кивнул и опустился на приготовленную кушетку. Кобб вставил иглу ему в вену и вернулся в свое кресло. Артур наблюдал за происходящим с какой-то странной отрешенностью, когда Анэтт проделала тоже самое с ними, а потом подошла к кейсу и нажала большую белую кнопку в центре. Стены бильярдной качнулись, и Артур провалился в сон.

Вокруг громыхал рок-концерт. Люди прыгали и бесновались, выкрикивали что-то, то ли слова песен, то ли слоганы, то ли ругань. Артур пытался осмотреться и найти Кобба или Грина, но вокруг продолжала колыхаться безликая толпа.  
\- Эй, братан, ты чего не отрываешься! - Огромный мужик справа сильно толкнул Артура в плечо и лихо мотнул длинноволосой головой. - Это Вудсток, приятель, здесь нельзя киснуть!  
Артур отвернулся и стал пробираться сквозь толпу прочь. Вдруг кто-то схватил его за руку и хорошенько встряхнул. Артур уже хотел отмахнуться, когда увидел короткую шапку черных волнистых волос, перевязанных лентой, и ярко красную тунику. Анэтт смотрела на него огромными печальными глазами, потом спросила:  
\- Хочешь ментоловых конфет? Когда мне плохо, я всегда ем ментоловые конфеты. - Она всегда говорила ему так, когда мальчишкой он падал и обдирал коленки до злых слез.  
Артур отрицательно мотнул головой. Народ вокруг продолжал буйствовать, их сильно толкнули, так что женщина чуть не упала.  
\- Идем. Идем отсюда. - Он еще быстрее стал пробираться через массу людей, таща ее за собой, когда его схватил за плечи Кобб и хорошенько встряхнул.  
\- Эй, парень, ты совсем потерялся?! Что она здесь делает? Что твоя мать делает в сознании Грина?  
Артур обернулся и утонул в заплаканных глазах Анэтт.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - Спросила она.  
Он оттолкнул холодную руку и попятился прочь.  
\- Идем нам нужно найти Грина и выбираться, мы провалили задание, ты не в состоянии мне помогать. - Кобб заслонил его собой и стал оттеснять все дальше и дальше, но Артур так и видел свою мать, одиноко стоящую в толпе Вудстока, заплаканную, потерянную и держащую пакет ментоловых конфет. Она поехала туда, чтобы стать счастливой, но нашла только ужас, на который будет обречена сама и обречет своего сына. Ужас - не видеть настоящих снов.

Артур открыл глаза и резко сел. Кобб полулежал в кресле рядом, в руке его был бокал с коньяком, телевизор все еще мельтешил черно-белыми кадрами "Тарзана". Из зала долетал тихий гул и сбивчивый шепот джаза. Анэтт сидела на бильярдном столе и пила виски. То самое, что бармен налили ей в начале вечера, даже след от губной помады еще не засох. Она смотрела на него заплаканными глазами.  
\- Это всё не настоящее? - Артур поднялся и осмотрелся. Стены здесь раньше были обиты темным деревом, а сейчас это светлый дуб, сукно на столах отливало серым, а бурбон и вовсе оказался паршивым, в "Лагуне" постыдились бы такой наливать. - Доминик, что ты себе позволяешь? Какого чёрта ты копаешься в моем подсознании?  
Только когда бывал очень зол, Артур позволял себе называть Кобба полным именем.  
\- Это ловушка, Артур. Только так я мог тебя поймать.  
\- А она?! Это подло, ты знаешь? - Артур махнул рукой в сторону женщины.  
\- Это твоя главная слабость, она научила тебя ходить по снам, но ты не в ответе за свои таланты. Тебе пора кое с кем познакомиться. - С этими словами Кобб вытащил пистолет и выстрелил Анэтт в голову. Потом навел дуло на Артура. - Прости, друг, но только вытащив твои самые нежелательные воспоминания, я мог показать тебе, что все мы не так всесильны здесь, в мире грез, как кажемся. Нужно помнить, что мы не боги. Я обжегся с этим однажды и не хочу, чтобы ты повторял мои ошибки. - А потом он нажал на курок.  
Мгновение ужасающего осознания, что пуля входит тебе в череп, и Артур с криком проснулся в своей гостиной.  
Кобб расположился на диване рядом, в кресле напротив сидел незнакомец с выражением самого мерзкого ехидства на лице, которые Артуру приходилось когда-либо видеть. А повидал он немало. На тумбочке за спиной незваного гостя стояли семейные фотографии Артура - мать в красной тунике на Вудстоке, заплаканная и потерянная, сжимающая в руке пакет ментоловых конфет, отец и мать в Чикаго, бар "Лагуна", где его отец играл джаз, а мать тихо спивалась, их маленький дом, они втроем на его пороге.  
\- Знакомься, это Имс. Имс - Имитатор. Он может изобразить во сне, кого угодно. - Кобб потрепал Артура по плечу и поднялся, собираясь уходить. - Над новым делом Имс будет работать вместе с нами, так что лучше вам подружиться.  
\- Лучше нам подружиться, приятель, слышишь? - Имс подмигнул Артуру и последовал за Коббом.  
Когда в прихожей хлопнула входная дверь, Артур откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Они работали с Коббом последние полтора года, а знали друг друга кажется всю жизнь. И если бы это был кто угодно другой - Артур сейчас уже послал бы его куда-то очень далеко и очень надолго, но это был Кобб. Его Доминик Кобб. Лучший Извлекатель в мире, единственный, который может поставить настолько хороший капкан, что лучший в мире связной в него попадет. Первый человек, который объяснил Артуру, что ходить по снам - не проклятие, как твердила его мать, а дар, и научил получать от этого удовольствие. Артур научил Кобб извлекать из этого выгоду. И, чёрт возьми, они были лучшей командой в мире. Придется подружиться с Имсом.  
Усмехнувшись, Артур засунул руки в карманы брюк, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее, чтобы нормально поспать.  
В правом кармане он нашел конфету, маленькую ментоловую конфету, и всё таки послал Кобба далеко.


End file.
